<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>or at least you'll learn to be okay by yesitsalsoagun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728756">or at least you'll learn to be okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun'>yesitsalsoagun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizard101 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gardening, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Karamelle, Spoilers for Wizard101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsalsoagun/pseuds/yesitsalsoagun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief reprieve after Karamelle, in which Destiny reflects on the journey that led her to this point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>or at least you'll learn to be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>destiny may have little a break from my end of karamelle musings. as a treat</p>
<p>title is from can't go back by the crane wives</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, I think I might like this,” Destiny admitted to no one, hands working through the tilled earth. “Working on a farm, that is.”</p>
<p>There was no response, of course, as she was working in the field of her new farm by herself.</p>
<p>But it was true. There was something comforting about working with plants, of tending to their needs and digging in the dirt. Even back in Ravenwood, there was a certain sense of satisfaction that came from helping Autumn with aer numerous plants.</p>
<p>A gust of wind blew past her, lifting her hair into the air. She took that as her cue to continue.</p>
<p>“Could I really give it up, though? Being a Wizard?”</p>
<p>She thought on that for a while, of all the things she’d done. Acting as Raven’s champion in Grizzleheim, playing her part as the Child of Light and Shadow, becoming the Scion, the Paradox…</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” she chuckled wryly. “To be honest, I think I’m a bit too fate-touched for that to happen.”</p>
<p>As she worked on pulling up a particularly stubborn weed, she thought again, of all the places she’d been, the things she’d seen.</p>
<p>It wasn’t always pleasant. She remembered the dread she felt when the great eye of the Dragon Titan opened and looked upon her, when she saw the sickly skies of Azteca after Xibalba and knew that she had <em>failed</em>, when the Trident of the Storm Titan plunged into the earth in front of her.</p>
<p>She tried not to think of Malistaire or Morganthe or Spider.</p>
<p>She <em>desperately</em> tried not to think of the Nothing.</p>
<p>But…sometimes, occasionally, it was alright.</p>
<p>The thrill of uncovering lost knowledge and unravelling mysteries, the joy and wonder of seeing the life and culture across worlds. She remembered marveling at so many things through her travels. The Celestian astral galleries, the glittering expanse of the Starfall Sea, the great borealis skies of Polaris, the setting sun on the horizon of Mirage’s dunes.</p>
<p>And more than that, she thought of her friends. Of her Ravenwood friends, of Bat and Mellori, Dyvim and Zaltanna, Istar and Ozzy, the Ark crew, and now Greta, Maulwurf, even Rosina. And though they weren’t quite friends, not yet, she still thought of the Cabal representatives she had met.</p>
<p>So many people she had met along the way who had helped her and supported her, and some of whom even loved and cared for her. She never would have been able to meet them without starting down this path.</p>
<p>Destiny finally managed to dislodge the weed she was working on, and she tossed it aside to the pile that had formed to her right.</p>
<p>She took in a deep breath of clean air, and she looked up, to red buildings and blue skies with white clouds, and to the beginnings of life buried in the soil. And she smiled.</p>
<p>“…I think, despite everything, it can be worth it sometimes.”  </p>
<p>Destiny doubted she could give up the life of a Wizard even if she wanted to. But…maybe that wasn’t necessary. Maybe a little reprieve was all she needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i wrote this. mid-karamelle around the farm point and was like ah :) finally destiny can get a break and the red barn farm!! then the ending rolled around and i was like A,,,,<br/>anyway yea destiny can have a small break. for now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>